Although facial tissues have a large number of uses, nose care (wiping and blowing) is the primary use (about 70-80% of all usage occasions). To this end, softness has always been a significant tissue property in order to prevent irritation of the skin. Accordingly, the tissue industry has continually sought to increase softness. However, a property of soft tissues that has not been addressed in commercially available tissues is wet-through during nose care. Wet-through is not only undesirable from an aesthetic and cleanliness standpoint, it is also known that some viruses, such as cold viruses, can be spread when nasal discharge contacts the user's hands.
In order to combat wet-through, some consumers use multiple tissues to increase the effective absorbent capacity to capture as much of the mucus as possible. However, this is not always practical or effective.
Hence, there is a need for a soft tissue, particularly facial tissue, that prevents or substantially inhibits nasal discharge wet-through during nose blowing.